Mi Sueño, Tu Realidad
by lapauh
Summary: nunca creyo que su sueño podria hacerse realidad...pero cuando lo cumplio su felicidad era inmensa.....no podia creer que le estaba ocurriendo tal cosa...ni tampoco sabia que todo se derrumbaria en tan solo una tarde....
1. Sueños de mi realidad

Mientras todos en Londres dormían plácidamente, una chica no podía cerrar los ojos. Su emoción y felicidad no dejaban que conciliara el sueño. Al día siguiente conocería a aquel chico con el que siempre había soñado. Conocería a Daniel Radcliffe, el chico que se había hecho estrella gracias a Harry Potter. Si bien no lo conocería como Daniel, sino en la famosa y muy comentada obra Equus, su felicidad era inexplicable.

"Por fin lo veré, aún no lo puedo creer", pensaba Paula, y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Pasó la noche completa sin dormir, sólo recordaba cada una de las imágenes y los comentarios que habían hecho con su mejor amiga Daniela, antes de que emprendiera el largo viaje a Londres.

El día 21 de Mayo, el gran día pasó muy rápido para Paula, no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya eran las 7; en tan sólo 30 minutos su sueño se haría realidad.

Camino al teatro, dobló una esquina y se encontró con la ingente entrada para la obra. Temerosa, entró, entregó la entrada y esperó, hasta que el gran momento llegó.

"Es una buena ubicación, muy buena", pensó al notar que estaba en segunda fila.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar su intensidad hasta que le teatro quedó totalmente oscuro.

Fue cuando al centro del escenario apareció él. Sin polera, Daniel Radcliffe, el gran Daniel Radcliffe se hizo ver.

La emoción que embargó a esta chica, provocó que sus manos descontroladas comenzaran a aplaudir. Al darse cuenta del error que cometió, se detuvo. Pero al volver a mirar al escenario notó que le chico, su estrella más amada la miraba y le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

"No!, es sólo producto de mi imaginación, nada más que eso", trató de convencerse Paula.

A lo largo de la obra, la chica no quitó en ningún momento los ojos en Dan, por lo que el chico se dio cuenta.

Al finalizar la obra, los actores (como es costumbre) salieron a su presentación de cierre.

Paula fue la primera en pararse, atrayendo la mirada de Dan.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una gran emoción embargó cada rincón de Paula, más aún cuando el chico la vio y con su mirada fija en los ojos de la chica le dijo "gracias".

"Es mentira, a mí, a mí y a nadie más le dijo gracias!!". Y luego todos comenzaron a retirarse del teatro.

Paula se encontraba en el hotel cuando sonó le teléfono:

Sí??

Señorita Jara, tiene una llamada.

A esto hora? Y quién es?

Mmm...me pidieron que no se lo dijera, pero que por favor contestara. Y si me permite mi opinión creo que no se arrepentirá.

Está bien. Páseme la llamada.

Después de unos segundos, una familiar voz se escuchó.

Aló? Con Paula Jara, por favor.

Sí, con ella. Quién es?

Bueno, me presento. Soy Daniel.

Daniel? Mmm... no recuerdo a ningún Daniel, excepto a Radcliffe. Pff.

En serio? Mejor...es que yo soy Daniel...Radcliffe.

Qué??! En serio!!? Y yo soy Fleur Delacour también... jaja... de una vez dime quién eres.

Es que es en serio. Yo soy Daniel Radcliffe.

Ya basta. Una vez más y corto.

No, por favor no. Escucha, tú fuiste a ver Equus hoy, estabas en la segunda fila y también te puedo decir que fuiste la única en aplaudirme cuando salí.

Eso lo sabe cualquiera que haya ido a ver la obra... en serio voy cortar.

No!! Lo que no todos saben es que... te dije gracias a ti, cuando te paraste a aplaudirme.

Qué!!? Cómo lo sabes??!

Porque soy Daniel!! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia... mejor espera un poco.

Dicho esto, cortó y unos minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Paula estaba siendo golpeada.

Cuando fue a ver quien era, no había nadie en el pasillo. Creyó que era alguna camarera o algo así y abrió.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio al chico de sus sueños frente a ella, con esos ojos celestes y esa mirada tan sincera, pero a la vez tan tímida hizo que se olvidara de todo.

Paula??- la voz de Daniel le quedó grabada en su memoria. La chica no acertaba qué decir. Pensó que iba a desmayar, que estaba soñando, que era sólo una ilusión.

D...a...n?- estaba anonadada, pasmah.

Hola! Te dije que era yo.

Yo... no... quiero decir... es que... cómo lleg...?

Cómo llegué acá? Fácil! Lento, pero fácil. Bastó con preguntar quién estaba sentada en el asiento 19 B, justo (y por suerte) compraste la entrada con tarjeta de crédito, porque sino hubiese tenido que recorrer todo Londres! Bueno encontré tu nombre, pregunté en muuuchos hoteles, hasta que te encontré- y una gran sonrisa irradió de su rostro.

Es que... yo...- a Paula no le salían las palabras, se le había secado la boca. No lo podía creer.

Lo siento, estás con pijama. Eso quiere decir que te ibas a dormir, lo siento... yo mejor me voy.

NO!! No te vayas.- como tan idiota, estaba parada justo al frente de Daniel Radcliffe y no reaccionaba.- Lo siento, es que aún no puedo creerlo... seguro que no es un sueño?

No... pero si quieres te pellizco.- y una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

No... no es necesario.

Y nos quedaremos hablando en la puerta??

Oh! Lo siento. Pasa.

Gracias.


	2. Te tengo una sorpresa:D

Luego de un rato, Paula y Dan se reían como nunca lo habian hecho, mientras comían quequitos y bebían jugo de naranja.

Hasta que Paula le preguntó:

Por qué me buscaste??

Mmm... no lo sé. Osea... es que cuando aplaudiste me llamó mucho la atención... porque nadie aplaude al principio de la obra...

Si, si sé. Es que fue la emoción. Me dejé llevar por mis... instintos??

En todo caso fue mejor... me pude dar cuenta de que tengo fans muy lindas... jaja.

Fue vergonzoso.

Ooooh! Pobrecita. Y después te paraste de las primeras.

Sí, esa parte fue la mejor, porque me dijiste gracias... fue mega mega emocionante.

Jajaja... bueno... y tú no me has contado nada de ti. De dónde eres?

Yo vengo de Chile.

Chile!!!!! Pero eso está muy lejos!

Noooo! Son sólo 15 horas en avión... jeje.

Pero viniste sola a Londres.

Sip, es que yo soy tan valiente... jaja

Y cuéntame de tus amigas, tu familia.

Bueno, de mis amigas hay una que también le fascina Harry Potter... se llama Daniela, pero le decimos K-stillo. Le encanta Tom Felton y Draco Malfoy, es igual de malvada que él. Si supiera que estoy contigo ahora no me creería.

Y.. si la llamas?

Si!! No lo había pensado ( a todo esto, puedes llamarme la.pauh) .

Ok!

Rápidamente la la.pauh tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de la K-stillo.

Una voz muy cansada contestó:

Aló?

Aló, con Daniela por favor.

Está durmiendo, acaso no tiene reloj en su casa?... son las 4 de la madrugada!!

Tía Malú, soy la la.pauh. necesito hablar urgente con la Daniela. AHORA!

Está bien. Espera.

Minutos después una voz más cansada aún, contestó:

La.pauh, cómo me llamas a esta hora, panfila!

K-stillo...osea... es que te morí con quien estoy.

Con quién estai cochinona!!

Con Daniel Radcliffe!!!

A sí? Seguro... y yo soy Myrtle la llorona??

No me crees? Lo sabía... espera.

Aló? K-stillo?

Sí, quién es? El novio londinense de la la.pauh?

Jaja... no... soy Daniel Radcliffe.

Otro más!! Necesito dormir! Dime de una vez quién eres

Daniel Radcliffe.

Si si... dame a la la.pauh.

ok. Pero soy Daniel Radcliffe.

Si si.

K-stillo, viste que decía la verdad...

La.pauh, no soy tan idiota como para creerlo.

Bueeeeno... si no me crees, te perdiste conocer a Tom Felton.

Qué dijiste? Osea no tengo plata ni para hacer cantar a aun ciego y voy a tener para ir a Londres.

Ridícula... con la humilde cooperación de Dan vas a venir tú y las otras 3 chuquientas, la Mairo, la Tamaro y la Vanesso!

Júramelo!!

Te lo juro por Dios Santo.

En realidad la la.pauh aún no le contaba a Dan que debería pagar los pasajes de sus 4 amigas. Era una sorpresa.

Luego de terminar de hablar con la K-stillo, la.pauh le contó la súoer sorpresa a Dan:


End file.
